Dragonball Z halloween special!
by Dragon Empress
Summary: Ok so it's not Halloween. But I felt like some horror/humour and that was the only thing I could think of. FINAL PART NOW UP!
1. Part 1

A big old scary castle somewhere in author land. The authoress appears in a puff of smoke wearing a long, Morticia Adams style black dress. She sits down on a throne with dragon likenesses carved in it. Lightning flashes in the background, and cheesy horror movie music can be heard.  
  
ME: Hello mortals, and welcome to my castle. HEY! TURN OFF THAT CRAPPY MUSIC! (Music stops) That's better. (Turns back to readers.) Like I was saying, I decided to leave Superzero for a while as no one was reading and turn my attention to horror. Mwahahahahahaha! (Lightning flashes again) So, I've collected three tales of horror and hopefully some humour too. The first one is a short tale about a certain woman who discovers late-night phone calls aren't always what they seem. But first, DISCLAIMER!  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS FIC. ALL DRAGONBALL Z CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA AND FUNIMATION, I'M JUST USING THEM BECAUSE I CAN, OKAY?  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
It was very late, and Bulma Briefs was all alone. Her husband was out of town, and both her children were staying at their friend's houses. Her parents were away on holiday too.  
  
The weather was bad that night, and the wing howling outside made her a little afraid. She wished her husband Vegeta was here with her, Capsule Corp. was a little freaky at night if you were on your own.  
  
It was drawing near to midnight, and just as Bulma was going to bed the phone rang. 'That's strange,' She thought. 'Who could possibly be calling at this time?' She went over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello, Capsule corp. this is Bulma Briefs speaking."  
  
" This is call one, I'm three hours away from your house. In one hour, I'll call again." "Hello? Hello, who is this?" The phone went dead. As calmly as she could, though it was clear that she was very freaked out by the strange call, she picked up the phone again and dialled 1471. (*That's what you do to get the number of the last person who called where I come from, it's probably different for you.*) She listened for a second then put the phone down again. The call had been made on a mobile phone, about three hours away.  
  
She went into her living room and turned on the TV. There was no way she'd be able to sleep now.  
  
One hour passed so quickly you could have sworn time sped up and, just like the call had said, the phone rang once again. Bulma made her way over to it and picked up the receiver slowly. "Hello?"  
  
"This is call two, I'm only two hours away now, and I'm going to keep coming. In one hour, I'll call again."  
  
"Hello?" Her voice sounded panicked. "W-who is this? Please, answer." The phone went dead again. Leaving her alone once more, and very afraid.  
  
She returned to the living room, and once again, the hour flew by like a minute. And, once again the phone rang. Bulma thought about not answering it. But even though she was afraid, she felt she had to. She picked it up like it was a snake, and cautiously held it to her ear. "H- hello?"  
  
"This is call three, I'm closer than ever before Bulma, one hour away. In one hour I'll call again. That will be the last."  
  
"WHO IS THIS?!" She screamed down the phone. Her anger overtaking her fear. Dead. No reply. She walked to the living room and sat down once again, fighting the urge to break down and cry. Whoever it was, they knew her name.  
  
The final hour passed like sand through the fingers of time, and the fear in her chest grew stronger and stronger. She felt like she couldn't breathe, the fear was suffocating her. She missed her Vegeta more than ever now, oh how she wished he were here. BRING BRING! There it was, the final call. She slowly got out of her seat and went answer it. "H-hello, t-this is Bulma Briefs speaking. W-who is calling?"  
  
"I'm outside your front door, the wait is over. Wait for the door to ring." This time she was silent, nothing left to say. The phone went dead again, and then the front doorbell went. Though she was deathly afraid, she went to the door. Through the glass she could see the dark outline of a man. As she reached for the handle there was one little voice in her head screaming No! Don't be a fool! And another, telling her to open the door. She did. And she almost died of fright at what she saw. A tall muscular man wearing a long black raincoat, soaked in rain. He was carrying a large kitchen knife and it was dripping with blood. His hands were also dripping with blood. The man lifted the knife and pulled down his hood. Bulma's face was a picture of shock and confusion as she saw who it was. It was Yamchaa.  
  
"Hey Bulma! Have you got any bandages? I cut my arm while I was making myself a snack!"  
  
She fell to the floor, anime-style.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # ## # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
ME: Mwahahahahahaha! Surprise endings all round! Please review for me, is it so hard? I just want to know what you all think. I KNOW YOU WANT TO! I need at least five reviews before I post the second one, and that goes for my other story Superzero as well. Hey, wait a minute, where the hell has Taz been this entire story? Oh well, bye for now! 


	2. Part 2

Lightning flashes, and the Authoress appears. This time she's wearing a long, white lab coat, with Taz at her side doing a really good Igor impression.  
  
ME: Hello mortals, and welcome to the second instalment of: DRAGONBALL Z HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! Mwahahahahahahaha!  
  
TAZ: Yes, this second story is a chilling tale of revenge from beyond the grave. With a surprise ending you wont be expecting.  
  
ME: But before we begin, there is one thing that has to be said. TAZ!  
  
TAZ: (Twitches eye and puts on a Transylvanian accent.) Yes master?  
  
ME: Say the disclaimer.  
  
TAZ: I will master. (Turns to readers) ALL CHARACTERS FEATURED IN THIS STORY ARE PROPERTY OF AKIRA TORIYAMA AND FUNIMATION STUDIOS. SO THAT MEANS IF YOU SUE US, YOU'LL GET NOTHING! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! (Lightning flashes in the background once again, and a low growl of thunder can heard off in the distance.)  
  
ME: (Taps fingers together) Excellent! Now, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Many years ago, there was a rich old widow named Bulma Briefs. (Yeah I know, I used her in my last story. So what? She goes well with this story too.) Her husband had died a long time ago, and the only people she had left now were her two children, Bra and Trunks. They cared for their mother very much. And when she got old and sick, they both made it their job to look after her. But no matter how well they looked after her, they new she wouldn't live much longer. And a short while after she fell ill, she died.  
  
Trunks and Bra were very upset. And they used all of their savings to give her the best funeral money could buy. But anyway, like I said. Bulma Briefs was a very RICH old widow. And in her will she left everything to her children, who were now grown up and married. Bra married a small-time businessman named Goten, and Trunks married a young lady named Pan.  
  
But neither of their lives ran very smoothly from that point on. Trunks' wife Pan was killed in a car-crash, and he was forever bound to a wheelchair. He became very depressed and started to drink heavily, and little by little, he wasted all his share of his mother's money. Bra's life was no better. She spent all of her share of the money on expensive jewellery and clothes. But she was never worried, she knew Goten would always provide for them. He also died. His heart stopped due to a mysterious condition than ran in the male side of his family. He never had much money, he lived off his small salary and his wife's inheritance. When he died, Bra couldn't afford to continue her rich lifestyle. And all her possessions were repossessed, along with her house.  
  
Eventually, they both found that they couldn't survive on their own, and they moved into a small flat together. But they still found life hard, they weren't used to being poor. But one night, Bra had an idea to make them rich again, but this wealth would come at a dark price.  
  
She remembered that when they buried their mother she was wearing her wedding ring that was given to her by their father Vegeta. This was a very, very special ring, and Vegeta had gone to extraordinary lengths to get it for her. In the centre of the ring, there was a large fragment of diamond from the most rare, expensive diamond in the universe. He had travelled far and wide to obtain it for her. It would sell for a very high price.  
  
At first Trunks was against the idea. He told his sister that no matter how poor he became, he would never, ever stoop to the level of grave robbery.  
  
"Aw come on Trunks, no-one will ever know."  
  
"No. There's no way. Mother was very good to us, I won't do anything to ruin her memory." He still refused, even when Bra begged him.  
  
"We aren't doing anything disrespectful. She always said she wanted us to be happy Trunks, please? Let's just get it over and done with quickly. I promise you, no-one will ever find out." He thought about it for a while, his sister had worn him down mentally.  
  
"Well I suppose, what was it she used to always say? Desperate measures call for desperate solutions. But promise me we'll never have to do anything like this again."  
  
"Yes Trunks, I promise."  
  
They went to the graveyard where she was buried late at night. Bra did the brunt of the digging, because Trunks was in his wheelchair. When they finally got down to the coffin, it took the pair of them ten minutes to get the coffin open. Trunks had told the men who make it to make sure it was near impossible to open. Seemed stupid now. When the coffin door was finally wrenched off its hinges, they both looked down at their mother's corpse. They could see the ring on her left hand gleaming in the light.  
  
"Bra, I-I can't do this." Trunks was afraid, he felt he couldn't go through with it. Bra didn't share his fears though, she was overpowered by her greed and a longing need to be rich again. She reached out for her mother's hand and tried to pull the ring off her finger. When she realised it wasn't coming, she pulled a small knife out her back pocket and cut the finger off. Her brother was horrified.  
  
"Bra, What have you done?" He backed away from her as fast as his chair would allow. "I didn't agree to this."  
  
"Don't be such a baby Trunks." She turned around to face him, her eyes shining with triumph. "I had to cut the finger off to get the ring. Now, let's go to a jewellers and cash this baby in!" She dropped the finger back into the coffin kicked the door shut.  
  
'Oh Kami. What have we become?' Trunks thought sadly. "No Bra, I can't do it. Put the ring back and let's go home. This is too wrong." Bra looked at him like he was insane.  
  
"I can't do that Trunks, you know I can't."  
  
"Well, I wont be any part of this. If you don't put the ring back now, I'm going to the police." She smiled sweetly at him. "Oh I don't think we can have that brother. You wont ever go to the police on me." She began to walk towards him, and he knew he was trapped.  
  
'Mother, please forgive me.'  
  
Bra Briefs was rich again. She held a small public funeral for her brother and vowed never to squander her savings again. But soon she was back to her old ways. She bought a large mansion out in the countryside and lived there for many years. She eventually forgot about her mother, and her brother. She grew old and alone, but she was happy with her money for company. But one night changed it all.  
  
It was a very stormy night. The wind and rain battered the windows. But Bra wasn't afraid, she knew better. It was getting late, and she was just going to bed when the doorbell rang. Standing on her doorstep was an old woman. She was soaked, her blue hair was falling all over her face. Bra thought she looked oddly familiar, but she couldn't remember who the old woman reminded her of. Seeing how wet she was, she invited her in and let her spend the night, or at least until the storm was over. Bra led her into the living room and sat her down.  
  
"So, what's an old lady like you doing out on such a bad night" The woman looked over at her and smiled. 'So familiar, but who does she remind me of.' Bra's musings were interrupted by the old woman's quiet voice.  
  
"I was looking for my daughters house, but I got lost." She had a sweet voice, like the old lady down the street that gave you sweets, or a favourite Grandmother. Though Bra felt strangely comfortable talking to her, she couldn't deny the fact that something wasn't right.  
  
"So what's your name then?"  
  
"Bulma. My name's Bulma." Bra sat straight up. 'Bulma' That name was so familiar, a close friend maybe. Or family, maybe, she really couldn't remember. She glanced at the woman again, and saw that on her left hand, her ring finger was missing. Then she remembered. It hit her like a ton of bricks. 'But it can't be, no, it's not her. It's impossible.' She cleared her throat and, trembling slightly, asked the old woman. "W-what happened to your finger?"  
  
"Someone took it."  
  
"Who?" Bulma looked at her, a strange smile on her face.  
  
"YOU DID!"  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
ME: Mwahahahahahahaha! I love that story so much, I just had to put it in here. (Someone boos) HEY! So what if it wasn't funny. It says HORROR/humour, this story wasn't really meant to be funny. (Dodges flying chairs) Whoa! Calm down! If I get five reviews or more I promise the last instalment will be funny, ok? Please review, it'll make you feel better about yourself, I promise! See ya! 


	3. Part 3

Organ music plays and, always one to make a flashy entrance, the Authoress appears in a flash of light. She's wearing a long black cape and silver half-mask, standing on a stage at an empty old theatre. The organ stops.  
  
ME: Good evening mortals, and welcome the final instalment of my horror- fest, DDRAGONBALL Z HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! (Organ plays a quick solo, and then stops again.) But before I entertain you with the final tale of Horror/Humour, something must be said. DISCLAIMER!  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DRAGONBALL Z CHARACTERS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT THEM, FOR THEY ARE PROPERTY OF AKIRA TORIYAMA AND FUNIMATION STUDIOS. LIFE'S SO UNFAIR.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Note: This story is not an AU. It's set a little while after the Buu saga.  
  
Another note: Some characters may seem a little OOC.  
  
"Waaaaaaaah!" Trunks Briefs ran down the corridors of Capsule Corporation at top speed, his best friend Goten hot on his heels. They burst through the main doors and sprinted out into the garden where the rest of the Zfighters were having a barbecue. Or at least trying to have a barbecue. Bulma had (rather stupidly) asked Vegeta, Goku and Gohan to help her get it started, and they managed to blow it up in her face. Needless to say, she was extremely pissed-off by this point. "What the HFIL's wrong now Trunks?" She barked. He ran to her and hid behind her legs. Goten ran over to Chi- chi.  
  
"Oh it was horrible." He looked up at her. "We were out in the woods and we came across this big old house. We went up to the door and knocked, but there was nobody home."  
  
"Yeah! And then Trunks dared me to go inside." Goten yelled from where he was cowering behind his mother.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Yes you did Trunks, you said I had to stop being such a big chicken!"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did no…."  
  
"BOYS!" Bulma yelled at them. She looked down at Trunks. "Then what happened?" Trunks looked up at her again. "And then I said we should both go in, and when we did there were…. there were….." He looked over at Goten, and then they both said at once.  
  
"THERE WERE SCARY GHOSTS!" All the adults blinked.  
  
"Ghosts?"  
  
"Yeah! And they chased us all about the house!" Goten said fearfully. Goku and Vegeta looked at each other, then they both fell to the floor laughing. Vegeta was the first to recover. "Y-you got chased by, hahahaha! You got chased by ghosts?" He rolled over laughing again. Goten and Trunks looked angry.  
  
"Yeah, so what? You would be scared too if you saw them!"  
  
"Uh huh, you would!"  
  
It took a while to get Goku to stop laughing, and it took Vegeta even longer. But eventually, they both got to feet and Goku said. "Aw come on guys, you don't still believe in ghosts at your age?"  
  
"Kakarott's right brats. There's no such thing as ghosts. You're both getting worked up over nothing." Vegeta added with a smirk. Trunks was annoyed. "Well if you guys are so brave, why don't YOU spend a night in the spook house. That shut them up. Bulma smirked. "Yeah, come on macho man. You're not AFRAID are you?"  
  
"W-what?" Vegeta spluttered. "Me, afraid? I'm the prince of all Saiyans, I don't get scared!" He grabbed Goku by the arm. "Come on Kakarott, let's show them a true Saiyan fears nothing!" He looked over at Gohan. "You too brat."  
  
"Wha…? Why me? I didn't have anything to do with this!" Videl smirked at him and said. "What's the matter Gohan, surely YOU'RE not scared?"  
  
He jumped up off his chair. "Scared? No way, I don't get scared! Come on guys!" He took Goku's other arm and he and Vegeta marched out, trailing a very confused Goku behind. Chi-chi walked over to Bulma.  
  
"How long d'you think they'll last?"  
  
Bulma smiled. "I'll give them four hours, until it gets dark at least."  
  
"Well the kids certainly weren't lying." Goku said as they approached the house. "It does look a little scary." Gohan smiled at his father. "Yeah, I can see why they'd be so scared. It's creepy looking."  
  
"Well it's too late to chicken out now, brat." Vegeta said. "We've got to show those onnas back at Capsule corp. who's boss."  
  
"Ahh, so this is some male-pride thing."  
  
"Shut up Kakarott!" They flew down to the door. Goku knocked.  
  
"Nobody home, just like Trunks and Goten said." He looked at his comrades. "Shall we?"  
  
"Be my guest Kakarott." Goku looked at him strangely. Gohan sighed. "He means open the door Dad."  
  
"Oh, right." He grabbed the handle and the door fell off its hinges. "Let's go!" the three of them stepped inside, into the blackness.  
  
They had been exploring the house for a couple of hours now, and still no signs of ghostly activity. It was starting to get dark.  
  
"Did you bring the candles Vegeta?" Gohan asked. "'Cos maybe we should light a couple now, it's getting hard to see." Vegeta took three candles out of his bag, and a box of matches. "The first thing I'm gonna do tomorrow is ask the woman to make these things come in capsules." He grumbled, at he lit the candles. He handed one out to Goku and one to Gohan. "Now whatever you do, don't drop them. I only brought six. So that's two for each of us." He addressed this comment to Goku in particular, knowing that he would drop one of his candles.  
  
"What?" Goku said innocently. "I'm not going to drop it. Why do you always think I'll be the one who screws something up?"  
  
"Because you're the one who always do…."  
  
"Sssssh!" The two men looked over at Gohan, who was straining to hear something. "Listen, I thought I heard something." The three of them say and listened. They could hear a faint thumping noise, it was coming from the upper level of the house. Goku looked slightly freaked. "What d'you think it is?" He asked them. Gohan looked at him. "I don't know, it's probably just Trunks and Goten trying to scare us." Vegeta sneered. "Yeah, I bet my stubborn mate put them up to it. So they would make us looks like cowards, well it's not working. Right guys?"  
  
THUMP! They all looked up. The ceiling seemed to be creaking and groaning under some large weight above them. All their faces went slightly blue. Goku looked like he was going to make a run for it any second. "Uhh, guys. Don't you think maybe we should go home now?" He asked his friends hopefully. They looked at him.  
  
"Aww come on Dad. Don't tell me you're scared?" Gohan looked at him sceptically. "After all, it's partly your fault we're stuck here for the night anyway."  
  
"Yeah Kakarott, don't be a chicken." Vegeta added.  
  
"I'm not a chicken, it's just that….. I want to go home to my bed. That's all!" He looked at Gohan and Vegeta, it was clear that they weren't buying any of it. "WellanywaylikeIsaidI'vegottagohomenow. Bye!" And he sprinted for dear life out the door. Gohan and Vegeta just stared after him. Gohan walked up to the door and said. "And then there was two." He looked at Vegeta. "I think we'd better get our sleeping bags out now. Have you got the capsules?" Vegeta fumbled around in his bag and pulled out two of his wife's Hoipoi capsules. He tossed one to Gohan and pressed the button on the end of his own. With a POOF the capsules turned into two comfy-looking sleeping bags. They both got into their sleeping bags and were just about to blow out the candles, when the thumping upstairs started again.  
  
"Aaaargh!" Gohan jumped out of his sleeping bag. "How are we supposed to sleep with all that thumping? If that IS Goten and Trunks up there, I'm going to catch them and hand them over to my mother." He went over to the stairs, and flew up them, he didn't like to be deprived of sleep. Vegeta chuckled, sometimes the brat was more of a Saiyan than his father. He heard a loud thump, and a yell from upstairs. He sighed, and sometimes he could be just a cowardly. Vegeta heaved himself out of the sleeping bag and made his way over to the stairs. He realised he was still holding the box of matches, so he put them down on a small table. He looked up the stairs, and was flattened by a Gohan-shaped shaped blur going about 5000 miles an hour. Vegeta could hear him yelling all the way to Capsule corp., where he knew the others were staying over. Though he couldn't hear much, the words 'Videl', 'protect me' and 'I want my Videl!' could be heard. Vegeta smirked, he'd tease the brat big time about this tomorrow.  
  
THUMP! This time the noise was closer, and Vegeta dropped the candle in surprise. 'Oh great.' He thought. 'Now I'm alone AND in the dark!' He went into his bag and pulled out his second candle.  
  
But when he reached out for his matches they were put into his hand.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
ME: Yay, I'm finally finished! So tell me what you thought of it, I'd really like people to review. I might do another Halloween special later on in the year, but only if you review!  
  
See ya, and don't forget to review! 


End file.
